


Hannie_Squirel's mystery manz

by Vanban13



Series: Minsung YouTube au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gamer han jisung, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, beauty guru lee minho, gamer lee felix, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: Hannie_squirel or Han Jisung is a popular gamer channel on youtube and twitch.  His fans know hes dating someone but they dont know who. His boyfriend is a big secret until a big secret is revealed and a new step is made.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Minsung YouTube au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 333





	Hannie_Squirel's mystery manz

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some fluffy gamer Jisung au so I wrote one and I'm happy.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the three screened game consoles sitting on the desk in front of the orange haired boy. Hannie_squirell was a very popular gamer on youtube and twitch. Well known in Korea and America. He spoke english on camera, editing in Korean subtitles before posting. 

"If you're just showing up this is me just playing Minecraft. I have been working on this world for awhile. It's creative mode, don't judge me," Jisung continued to show all the viewers his house. A massive building with multiple rooms. Jisung was interrupted by the door opening quietly, his boyfriend sticking his head through and making sure not to be seen on camera. Jisung turned and smiled at him. 

"Babe did you let Coco out before you started?" His boyfriend asked in Korean. 

"Yes I did, she will probably want to eat soon though," Jisung answered in Korean. In the corner of his eye he could see the new comments come rolling in. 

His viewers knew he was dating someone but they had no idea who. There were Conspiracy theories out everywhere. The most common guess was Jisung's close gaming friend Felix. Jisung liked watching the conspiracy videos just to laugh when his real significant other was not mentioned at all. 

Jisung leaned out of camera view, becoming him to come closer. With the roll of his eyes his boyfriend walked over to Jisung and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Jisung smiling happily when he leaned back on view. 

"Love you," he whispered, his boyfriends waving him off while leaving the room swiftly. 

"Anyway back to the game…" Jisung trailed off his eyes grazing over the comments. 

'I ship them and don't even know them both!' 'How domestic!' 'Need me a secret boyfriend!' Jisung laughed at the comments. 

“Anyone who's new to my channel, that was the reason I have two minecraft beds right next to each other,” JIsung explained.

One particular comment caught his eye. 'Here me out, that sounded like Lee Minho of Lee Know's Beauty???' It said, All the other viewers ignored the comment, most of them not knowing who the beauty guru was. 

Lee Minho also known as Lee Know of Lee Know's Beauty was another popular korean youtuber. He was also Jisungs boyfriend of 6 years. The two met in highschool, Minjos senior year and Jisung's sophomore year, they both moved to America together when Jisung turned 20. 

"That was my manz, in other words, obviously. I'm not surprised you don't know him, we don't interact on YouTube or social media," Jisung said, reading the comments as best as he could. 

'You here that gang, they don't interact through youtube so mystery manz has a youtube!' Jisung laughed at the excited comment. 

"Anyway, today we are going to take some inspiration from Pewdiepie and make a giant potato," Jisung finished off. Getting everything back on track. 

~~~

Minho was sitting on the couch snuggled up with their German shepherd Coco when Jisung exited his recording room. 

"Hey Babe, how was the live?" Minho asked, welcoming Jisung as the younger boy played next to him. 

"Someone actually guessed you today, no one noticed it though," Jisung said, bringing a hand to run it through Minho's soft hair. 

"Oh really! You should join me for a video tomorrow. I think there are three people on my channel who watch Hannie_squirell," Jisung nodded, pulling Minho down into his lap.

"Clingy are you?" Minho asked, turning around so he was facing Jisung. Throwing his arms over Jisungs shoulders and pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

"Maybe I will," Jisung hummed, pulling Minho back in for a kiss. The two spent the night cuddling together on the couch and later in their shared bed. 

~~~

"We have a guest today, Jisung of Hannie_squirell on youtube!" Jisung waved while Minho gave jazz hands to the camera, "we are going to do an e-boy look on him cause I think it will be cute," Minho explained, pushing Jisungs bangs off his forehead. 

The whole video was a mess, lots of flirtatious looks and secret touches where the camera couldn't see. Minho would have to do some major editing because when he was applying Jisungs lip balm the two couldn't resist and made out for a solid 10 minutes. 

"And this is an e-boy look created by yours truly with Hannie_squirell. Let me know if we should invite him back or never allow him back! Bye," Minho and Jisung waved before Minho turned off the camera. 

"That was an adventure," Minho said, grabbing Jisungs chin and turning the younger's face to get a look at his work. 

"You gonna kiss me now?" Jisung asked, puckering up his lips cutely. Minho made a face of disgust and stuck a napkin to the shiny lip balm. 

"Nope, dinners in an hour I'm calling takeout," Minho smirked before walking off and leaving Jisung hanging in the elders recording room. 

"DiNnErs iN An HoUr," Jisung mocked. Cleaning of his face and heading to the living room to join his wonderful boyfriend. 

~~~

"And then if you add a slime right here-" Jisung was in the middle of his usual minecraft live when a crazed Minho threw open his door startling the younger. Jisung, not expecting the visitor, jumped out of his chair and landed on the floor. 

"Jisung what the fuck is this?" Jisungs eyes widened in horror as Minho held up the ring box he was sure was hidden well. 

"Uhh," Jisung muttered, very unintelligent. He pulled himself off of the floor and plopped himself back into his chair. 

"That was very hidden, how did you find it?" Jisung asked, scratching his head nervously. Minho rolled his eyes. Jisung could see the comments going crazy but right now his priority was his boyfriend. 

"Your underwear drawer is not a good hiding spot idiot. Do you- what does this mean?" Minho asked, he tossed the box to a clumsy Jisung who somehow managed to catch it. Jisung sighed, opening the box and staring at the shiny silver band resting in the middle. He shrugged, smiling at Minho.

"We have been together for 6 year's Min, figured it was time. So how about it?" Jisung asked standing up and thrusting the box in Minho's direction. From the shoulders up he was out of camera view but he could still faintly register the comments flooding the live. Minho smiled and nodded through tears. He ran the few steps before throwing his arms over Jisung and hugging him tightly. Jisung pulled back before grabbing Minho's hand. With a bright smile he slipped the ring out of the box and onto Minho's waiting finger. Minho wiped his tears with his right hand while he admired the perfect ring on his left. With the biggest smile he leaned up and kissed Jisung. Jisung laughing but still kissing back. 

"That was so unromantic and not how I wanted that to happen," Jisung said, pulling Minho closer by his waist. Minho giggled happily into Jisungs shoulder.

"I don't care," he mumbled into Jisung's shoulder. 

"I am also still live so my entire fanbase just saw us get engaged," Jisung pointed out. Minho laughed, his head getting thrown back. Jisung watched with heart-eyes as Minho's face crinkled up with laughter. 

"Then I guess it's about time I meet your fanbase," Minho said. Jisung nodded in agreement, whipping the few stray tears he had he sat down with a bright smile. He pulled Minho down into his lap. 

"This was unexpected, but meet Lee Minho, my mystery manz or Lee Know of Lee Know's beauty and my now fiance. Now somebody better have screen recorded that proposal, it was beautiful," Jisung said. Minho gave Jisung a quick peck before waving at the camera alongside his fiance. 

~~~

“So you're telling me you got engaged during a youtube live because minho found the ring in your underwear drawer?” Felix asked, still confused with the run down of it. 

“He was really impatient,” Jisung said from the couch next to Felix.

“He put it in the underwear drawer, we share an underwear drawer,” Minho yelled from the kitchen. Felix rolled his eyes.

“Not my brightest moment but you still said yes,” Jisung pointed out. Minho entered the living room and plopped himself into Jisung’s lap comfortable. His legs were thrown over the armrest and arms over Jisung’s shoulders. 

“You were live! I couldn't embarrass you,” Minho said. Jisung dropped his jaw. Felix watched the interaction with a disgusted grimace. 

“Wow I see, 6 years for nothing,” Jisung said looking at Felix. Minho giggled and forcibly turned Jisung face to face him before planting a long peck on his lips.

“I still love you...” Minho muttered, smiling happily while running a hand through Jisung’s hand. 

“I love you too,” Jisung said, kissing his fiance once again.

“And I'm leaving goodbye,” Felix said, getting up and leaving the couple's apartment. Minho and Jisung laughed together before they looked back to each other and smiled happily. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Min

**Author's Note:**

> Please find me on instagram and twitter @si_titone !!!


End file.
